


[podfic] Sugar Daddy (We're Goin' Down)

by reena_jenkins



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Non-Band AU, Podfic, Romance, Sarcasm, Snark, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 19:09:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/677875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"There is a long, heavy silence. Pete caresses Patrick's nipple. Patrick's dad coughs.</i><br/>There is a very very slight chance that this may, possibly, have been a bad idea."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Sugar Daddy (We're Goin' Down)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [paraka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [jedusaur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedusaur/pseuds/jedusaur). Log in to view. 
  * Inspired by [[podfic] Sugar Daddy (We're Going Down)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/384468) by [growlery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery). 



  
**Coverartist:** [](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile)[**reena_jenkins**](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)  
  
 **Warnings:** non-band AU, underage sexual content, Pretend Boyfriends  
  
 **Length:** 00:31:04  
  
 **Download link:** You can download this podfic as an mp3 [**right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/%28Band%29%20_Sugar%20Daddy%20%28We%27re%20Goin%27%20Down%29_.mp3) (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://paraka.livejournal.com/)**paraka** , for hosting me!)

 


End file.
